Plattentests Wiki
Welcome to the Plattentests Wiki Das Wiki zu dem einzigartigen Internetforum von plattentests.de! Wir werden hier die Legenden von Plattentests, die sich über die Jahre zusammengesammelt haben, für die Nachwelt und Nichtwisser niederschreiben. Plattentests.de funktioniert - in Anlehung an die "göttliche Komödie" - nach einem einfachen kognitiv-spirituellen Prinzip:'' '' „Lasst, die ihr eintretet, alle Hoffnung fahren!“ Sofern dies berücksichtigt und befolgt wird, kann es und wird es einem gut ergehen. Die Welt von Plattentests Plattentests.de ist ein soziales Experiment, das unter ständiger Beobachtung des kongenialen Moderator-Duos Armin Lindner und Oliver Ding steht. Die User lassen sich grob in 3 Gesellschaftsschichten einteilen: Stammuser, Gelegenheitsuser und Trolle. Das herrschende Moderatorengespann ist stets darum bemüht, ihr Projekt zu verbessern und geht verständnisvoll und unvoreingenommen auf Änderungsvorschläge ein. Die Leserschaft hat außerdem die Möglichkeit, im Bereich der Lesercharts kreativ mitzuwirken. Das Forum ist als "Mitmach-Projekt" angelegt. Plattentests.de unterstützt kleine Undergrundlabels wie Amazon.de, was auf breite Begeisterung im Forum stößt. Ebenfalls beliebt sind willkürliche Löschungen von Beiträgen und Sperrungen, die schon so manchen verzweifelten User dazu gebracht haben, seinen Platz vor dem Computer zu verlassen und auf die Reset-Taste des Routers zu drücken. Das Forum ist größtenteils ein rechts- und manierenfreier Raum, und so kommt es, dass sich überall auf der Seite rechtsradikale Parolen in von den Moderatoren unentdeckten Geheimthreads finden lassen. Dennoch: ohne Regeln geht es nicht, besonders was die Threaderöffnung angeht. Wenn das Thema a) mit Asterix-Bänden oder b) mit in Ungnade gefallenen Ex-Usern zu tun hat, oder c) der Thread besonders witzig ist, wird er ohne Verwarnung gelöscht. Berüchtigt ist ebenfalls die Filterliste, die auswendig gelernt werden muss, bevor ein Posting akzeptiert wird. Die User sind dafür bekannt, über den Tellerrand zu schauen und auch andere Meinungen zu berücksichtigen. So sympathisieren einige User löblicherweise mit dem Music-Webzine Pitchfork Media. Außerdem ist der Ton zwischen den Postern auf Plattentests.de sehr freundlich und freundschaftlich. Es ist auch schon mehrmal zum Austausch von privaten Adressen gekommen, unter anderem sogar zwischen (ehemaligen) Redakteuren und normalen Nutzern. Auch wenn es im Gegensatz zu anderen Foren keine Profile mit festen Avataren und Informationen über den Nutzer gibt und dadurch schon per se eine Gleichberechtigung gegeben ist, lassen sich doch einige User finden, die besonders durch ihre Leistungen auffallen. So ist der seit langem aktive Dario Haluschan eine Koryphäe im Bereich des qualitativen Postens und wird immer ehrfürchtig genannt, wenn die Frage aufkommt, welcher User das Forum wirklich bereichert hat. Auch Heulender Vogel sollte nicht unerwähnt bleiben aufgrund seiner Bemühungen, dem gemeinen Plattentestler Musikrezensionen von anderen renommierten Internetseiten näherzubringen. Bisherige Artikel *Filterliste *Raventhird *Anti-Bayern-Nerd *Reamonn - Tuesday 9/10 *Dir brenn ich ein Loch in Arsch du Amateur *Zensur auf Plattentests *Leatherface Category:Elin Category:Armin Category:Raventhird Category:Entenhuso Category:Dario Haluschan Category:Heulender Vogel Category:Olympiahöschen Category:p.s. ich bin schwul Category:Malstudio Category:Mr 7/10 Category:L U P O Category:Ledergesichtle Category:Anonymer Stammuser Category:Troll Category:Zensur Category:Gutmensch Category:Wutbürger Category:Patte Category:Lyxen Category:Lyxen & Patte Category:Sidekick (Konstantin Kasakov) Category:bier am fuß Category:Olivers Ding Category:Bär_Tiger_Mann Category:Erich & Margot Category:Niki Hoedoro Category:Selbsternannter Experte Category:wumm dich Category:Strechlimo Category:Dr.Ueckeberger Category:Plickern & Pluckern Category:Aaron Carter Category:Radiohead Category:Duschen Category:Velvet Underground Category:Lüdgenbrecht Category:Der Guten Morgen Thread Category:L U P O Category:User Category:Threads Category:Running Gags Category:Geflügelte Worte Category:Rezensionen Category:Mixed Pickles